fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Agartha Chapter Release (US)/@comment-24701505-20190626094106
After Agartha rant / -Will burn Scheherazade mainly because she demeaned Romani's sacrifice as a suicide success, not gonna give two shits about her niche. Her whole "I don't want to die" chant got annoying after a point and it only got worse with the story's climax with her behaving as a broken record. I mean even if we owe it to her lore, the Scheherzade I remember from 1001 Nights seemed pretty brave since most versions have her going against the Vizier, her father, and got herself married with the deranged king and herself said that she has no more stories to tell. The king in the books too was shown to have a humane side left to him as he would ask enquire her with questions related to story and the morals behind the characters. And at the end, the king had fallen in love with her and made her the queen consort. The only way I would accept FGO's Schez is if this version was picked in the middle of her storytelling where she might be second guessing her life choices. -Will level up my Astolfo because that guy is swell. I really enjoy using servants whom I got to interact before or I like their overall personality. Until now I had only known him from Apo and it didn't mean much to me, but the only reason I didn't skip the entire story was because I wanted to enjoy his character's interaction with the cast. -The scene of D'Eon refusing to become Maid Knight again was hilarious. Shame it's not really a costume addon yet. -Fergus Lily was meh. The parts where we get to tease him was fun but in the end he was another broken record with a convenient Deus ex Machina powerup. -Was never attached to Drake, especially after she would miss all of her 90% crits whenever I brought in as a support, but the Dahut treatment was forgettable. They could have had snuck in a faceless NPC and it still wouldn't make a difference to the already abysmal story. -Purple Loli was cute. If I got her, will love her dearly as my semi-quick support --Amazon CEO was great as a character. I really appreciate her reason for her berserk state and would definitely dislike Achilles for the same if I were there. -Achuria/Mash/Tamamo team is god. The zero damage during Megalos and Penth fights were godly. Everything about this team is great except Archuria's unexpected drain. She misses the drain far more times then it procs which makes me use her NP right before the boss NP with me loading all of mash's skills and NP that eventually leads to a force reset. -Hans is god too if not for that 80% proc. Just give him an interlude and make it 100% or another buff to increase his buff success rate DW. Would be great if there was a CE that could do this for him. I leveled his skills 7/10/4 out of gratitude for carrying me in this chapter. The story was terrible but the new OSTs seem promising. Looking eagerly forward to Shimosa for a better story and experience (and Gudao/ko pls grow up a bit by that time).